Lydia
Overview Selecting Lydia automatically pairs her with her aunt Irina. As a child she is somewhat of a liability but can be taught to do various crafts. For example, cooking, cigarettes, filters, toys, growing herbs and vegetables and so on. It takes longer time for children to complete everything than adults. As a child she requires less food than an adult and can go from 'Hungry' to 'Well Fed' status by eating a single cooked meal. Also, She cannot converse with visitors, including the trader Franko. Visitors will always ask if there is an adult they can talk to instead. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Like other children, she can't scavenge outdoors(scavenging in the shelter is doable), fight and guard. What she can do is limited and mostly needed to be taught first. But it does not need to be taught to craft certain toys such as jump rope and ball. Same for using Rainwater Collector, meat or vegetable or herb collection from Garden and Trap. If adults have not conversed with her for a few days, she probably will complain why no one talks to her. She will become happier or content by playing toys alone or interact with adults. Cveta are greater than others to console towards Child survivors. What mentioned in the paragraph apply to other children. Personality Lydia relies on Irina a lot. If Irina gets wounded, sick or killed, she will become sad. After Irina comes back the shelter, Lydia always show concerns aboout Irina's absence last night and hugs Irina next. Lydia's father, Evgeni who left for help has huge influence on her personality. According to your choices in the story, her story and ending are closely related to her father. Character Story #''"I hope daddy comes back soon. And mommy too. I know they don't like each other now, but they don't argue as much as they did before she moved out. Maybe we'll live together again someday."'' #''"With rubble and sand we built a barricade in our front yard. We found an old pipe, and we put it on our barricade and pretended it was a cannon. We would pretend to fight off the soldiers, and shoot our cannon at them."'' #''"It's taking my daddy an awfully long time to find anew home for us. I hope it will be nice. Our home was very nice, we had a garden and a swing. On my birthday we had a big party with my friends from school. I hoped that my mom would come, but daddy said she couldn't."'' #''"On the night after my birthday, there was a lot of shooting and shouting outside and in the morning, daddy told me that we had to go. We couldn't even take my doll's pram. I hope those people will stops hooting at each other. Why can't they just sit down and talk it out?"'' Variants # "I wish my parents didn't argue so much. Mommy always wanted to move out of the city and dad used to shout at her saying that she wanted us to live like beggars. If they didn't shout so much maybe she would be still with me. I miss her." # "I think daddy should be back any time now. I wish I could call my mommy and tell her to come. I used to call her every day when the phone still worked. She promised me that she would come to my birthday. But she didn't." # "The day before my birthday, I asked daddy if mom was coming. He said he didn't know, that it was dangerous to move around the city.I cried, and he gave me presents to make me stop. My friends came and we had a party, but mom didn't come. It was my worst birthday ever." # "I couldn't sleep because there were people shouting and shooting in the street. In the morning, dad packed some things and said that we had to run. I left almost all of my toys. Even my new pram. Why do people keep fighting like that? It´s worse than arguing and shouting. " Endings }} Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Children